Phoenix Fire
by Cylo
Summary: One born. Newborn brink to death. Fyre a pure phoenix. One leaves it's body. Both alive - in one another. Fate's way.


Prologue!  
  
The sun was setting beyond the horizon. A small house outside of town was in a rush to get to a medi-witch in time. A mother was in labor and she wasn't due for another four weeks. With a one year old child whining and complaining, another boy about 4, asking his mom for help, about two boys ages 7 and 9 were rubbing their eyes dreamily, and twins identical playing tricks on they're little brother, makes all the worst happen at once.  
  
"All of you get into the car!" They're mother calls over head, getting into the car rubbing   
  
her temples in pain.  
  
"Mummy, would you like anything?" The four-year-old asked.  
  
"Yes dear please get in the car. And tell your brothers to quiet down." She said to her third eldest son.  
  
"Okay Mummy." The boy rushed out, as if he was in charge and told everyone what his mother told him to do.  
  
When they got to the medi-witch, the contractions had worsened. It had made her have a hard time breathing. She sat on the bed, a split second away from passing out. Then the Medi-witch came out and gave her a vile with a bluish liquid concealed inside. The medi-witch's customer drank the tonic and all the pain was subsided. The baby then slipped out, or so it seems, since there was no pain.  
  
The baby was very unusual. It was very sick, very skinny and very pale. The baby was a female and had very bright red hair in a small amount on top of her head, a light with bright shades of yellow, red and orange and already her body was consumed in tiny little freckles. Her eyes were an angust  
  
brown.  
  
"First woman born into the family for centuries." Whispered the father of the girl.  
  
"Something is wrong with her." The medi-witch exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" The mother gave a worried look.  
  
"First off, her blood there is a few drops in her system. She could die in a matter of minutes." The medi-witch explained.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked the father.  
  
"I have an idea." The medi-witch walked into her office and came out with a beautiful bird, it's wings had a vast colour contrast, Red yellow pink orange and all sorts of majestic colours. The wings were huge, it has a peacockish tail with the same amounts of feaathers the same colours as the rest of it's body. The eyes are a soft blue shimmering with glamorish magic. "This is the savior." She then took the infant and carried her into the office… in time the baby comes back very healthy looking, color in her face, weight normal and everything looking fine.  
  
"What did you do?" The mother asked.  
  
"Transferred the phoenix blood over to your daughter. Although the phoenix died, it's soul will be in your daughters. But I must warn you, she has the power to heal, transform into, and act like a phoenix." The medi-witch inquired. "and this'll come to occur when the child reaches about mid-adolescence, she'll be very moody and experience a lot of pain. But other then that, the baby will be perfect."  
  
"Thank you." The new parents said in relief.   
  
"Its not any problem. I'll leave you both alone. Call me if you need anything." The medi-witch gave the baby to it's Mum and went back into her office to get the bird to bury it.  
  
"Boys! Come in and see your new sister!" The mother called, adjusting her bed spread to cover her body up.  
  
The boys came in all moaning about having a little sister. They had wanted another brother for an all family, broomstick game, team. Knowing that the girl will be weak and unreliable on playing the gave they were extreamly dissapointed. They liked the baby. Although it peed on Fred, they still couldn't disagree to her cuteness.  
  
Since they were planning a boy being born into the family they had no girls names picked out so they had a name picking frenzy each person had a choice.  
  
"Helda."  
  
"No no no. Selina."  
  
"Selina! No way! Virginia."  
  
"What a good name! It's like 'Hi I am a virgin!' It's going to be weird! How about Betty."  
  
"Selina is pretty awsome though."  
  
"I like Amy."  
  
"I like Ginerva."  
  
"I like it too."  
  
All of them seem to like the 'Ginerva' idea. The mother said the baby should have a nick-name 'Ginny'  
  
A/N: This may be short but it's all I have. It is really bad but I can improve.  
  
This is a re-do of "The phoenix within" Have a nice day. Reveiew! 


End file.
